China Roses
by utopiespirates
Summary: Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps." William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing, 3.1
1. Prologue

**Title: **China Roses

**Pairings:** HanWon, KangMin, KyuHae, JongKey and OnTae (if you squint like I do.)

**Rate: **M (16+)

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **_So, yeah, he basically pushed the one he really loved away because that son of a bitch knowned as Zhou Mi traped him, but it was a honest mistake!_

**A/N: **It goes like this – me and Kim (asrail) were working in our fanfic when she started planning and writting a side project. I'm a very lazy person and she wanted me to continue a fanfic that will take too long, so she convinced me to do a side project as well and this is what happened. Since I always wanted to do a Shakespeare work inspired, I've decided to do it now. For those who have read _Much Ado About Nothing_, you will recognize some situations – but is _not_ a copy, is just inspired by. English is _not_ my first language. I've warned you! To finish this outrageous long note, enjoy and comments are love!

**(Ps: Super Junior is not mine, even though I would love to own Sungmin!)**

**Prologue**

我有一些身陷迷离

I have a few doubts (I think...)

太过心急早已失去耐心

Because I was too anxious, I lost my patience

The clock's minute hand was moving in an agonizing slow pace. Siwon knew he had to make a decision, and _fast_. And that was the problem within the hole situation. His friends words were echoing through his head, giving him a headache like no other – and that was saying something.

"_If you don't want to regret for the rest of your life, you better pull yourself together and make a move"_, Heechul's voice was still ringing in the air.

Damn it! Why everything was on his shoulders, just to begin with? _Because you were an asshole and humiliated him?_ A tiny little voice that sounded a lot like Leeteuk's reminded him of his actions. So, yeah, he basically pushed the one he really loved away because that son of a bitch knowned as Zhou Mi traped him, but it was a honest mistake! When he discovered the truth it was already late and the damage was done.

_Stop being the victim!_ He roared to himself. His eyes gazed up to the clock in the middle of the wall. It was almost two o'clock, witch meant he had fifteen minutes to be a man or resume propping himself in the couch again and be miserable for the rest of his days. He was about to start pacing back and forth when his cellphone started to ring. He answered without even checking the ID.

"_Stop complaining about what was done and move your ass to the airport, Siwon!"_, Kangin's impatiant tone filled the room.

"Hyung...", he started but a frustrated sigh cutted him off.

"_I don't wanna hear it."_ Siwon could feel the disapointment in his hyung's voice. _"Just... Just come, ok?"_ And the call was ended.

Siwon lowered his hand, and took a deep breath before looking at his watch. _I still have five minutes!_ The tall man felt his hands and feet working on their own, collecting his cars keys and bringing his body to the elevator then to the parking lot of his building. Steping in the gas pedal with all his might, he raced down the roads to the airport, ignoring the horns from the other vehicles.

He glanced at his watch again, the hours hand too close to the number two. _Two minutes, two more minutes_, he chanted, driving in a mad speed, not bothering to stop at the red lights. Reaching the airport, he parked at the first vacant spot and ran out of his car, forgetting to lock it. If he was lucky enough, he wouldn't mind having it stole.

His legs were hurting, but he kept his fast pace, running through the airport, trying to spot someone, _anyone_.

"Passengers of the flight 013, heading to China, please present your passports at the gate C", a female voice announced. "Repeating. Passengers of the flight..."

But Siwon wasn't listening anymore. He ran as fast as he could to the gate C, at the other side of where he was, praying to the Gods that he could make it in time. His eyes gazed to one group of people to another, trying to recognize his friends.

"Siwon!", the tall man turned his head to the side taking in view Sungmin's hand waving at him, furiously. He made a turn and started to run at the others direction, when a familiar figure turned to look at him, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hangeng..."

万分确定心里要的是你

I'm very sure all I want is you

哪怕前方荆棘 无法阻挡我渴望奔向你

I'm not scared of any obstacles, they can't stop me from wanting to run to you


	2. Ghost of a Rose

**Ghost of a Rose**

逃避不了 預測不了 依著快速的腳步

You cannot run away, you cannot predict, even with a quick swift pace

重建意念 推翻昨天 舊感覺和新體驗

Rebuild the meaning, revolt yesterday, old feelings and new experiences

"Attention passengers, we're about to land at the Icheon International Airport, please fasten your seatbelts." The flight attendant's voice woke Hangeng from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes, trying to placate the drowsiness. He hadn't slept at all, until fifteen minutes ago. Life was being hard on him.

"Sir?", he raised his eyes up, "Do you need help with your belt?" Hangeng took a moment to register the question, shaking his head sideways in a negative. The flight attendant smiled sweetly and moved to check on the others passengers. He fastened his belt and started to pack his belongs back to his bag, when his eyes spotted a piece of paper messily folded.

"_A dancer? Do you want me to die of shame?"_, were his father's harsh words when he voiced his dreams. Being an only son, he was expected to carry on the tradition, replacing his father as a martial arts teacher, but the dance world had always been fully imprinted in his soul since he saw those chinese ballet artists perform the traditional dances.

"_Do you think this is a good idea, my son?"_, his mother had been fully supportive of his decision of trying for a vacancy as a dance teacher at a korean school, but when the confirmation came she was all doubts. In the end everything worked out, and here he was.

He unfolded the paper, eyes ghosting over the words. When he first thought about sending a tape of him dancing to the Seoul Academy of Arts he wasn't that confident in the outcome, but the admission letter that arrived at his house two weeks later made him wide eyed and all smiley.

_The Seoul Academy of Arts is happy to announce that we'll be pleased to have you as our dance teacher. We're looking forward to see the results of this experience and perhaps extend your contract in the future. Regards, Vice President Park._

"We've finished landing at the Icheon International Airport. Time of arrival, 4AM. Thank you for flying with us", the pilot announced. Hangeng put the lettler back in his bag, and headed to the plane exit. He was momentary blinded by the rays of sunshine. Once he got inside the bulding he blinked several times to adjust his eye sight.

Unknown faces filled his gaze, accompained by amused looks directed at a very much lost chinese man frozen in the middle of the lounge. He was sweating like hell and the butterflies in his stomach weren't helping. What if no one was there to pick him up? Was he supposed to get to the academy by himself? But he had never been to Korea and...

"Are you Hankyung?" Hangeng blinked one time. Two times._ Hank..._

"I... Hangeng."

"Yeah, what I said. Hankyung!" The man repeated, staring at Hangeng as if he was the most interesting creature he had ever seen. "Let's go then!"

"I'm sorry but..."

"Oh, right!" The other smiled cutely. "I'm Sungmin!", he extended his hand. Hangeng shook it. "The academy sent me to pick you up."

Hangeng let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Nice to meet you, Sungmin-sshi." The other smiled again, catching his wrist and dragging him to the parking lot. Sungmin's car wasn't far away and within seconds they were on the road, heading to Seoul.

He coughed, trying to get the other's attention. "So...", he saw the other glance at him, motioning for him to continue, "How did you knew it was me?"

"The lost look on your face was pretty helpful." Hangeng blushed, causing Sungmin to giggle. "Oh, I almost forgot", he added as an afterthought, "You'll be staying with me, if that's ok? Until you settle."

Hangeng stared at the road for a moment, thinking this through. Well, it was not like he had other options, and Sungmin seemed to be a nice person, so. "Yeah. I mean, if it's ok with you." He didn't want to be a burden. The other waved at him, dismissing his worries.

They stayed in silence, Hangeng gazing at the landscape and Sungmin driving. The later kept bitting his bottom lip and glacing at the chinese, battling with himself if he should start a conversation or not. Hangeng seemed to noticed this since he smiled and looked at Sungmin expectantly.

"I was just wondering how your hangul can be this good, since you've never been to Korea before."

Hangeng laughed. "I'm not_ that_ good!"

"Believe me, it could be worse."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then!" The other smiled. "I decided to take a language class to do something with my vacant time, and korean seemed the easier one." He smiled fondly at the memory. "I was wrong, as you can see!"

Sungmin chuckled. "Why Korea?", he suddenly asked. Hangeng raised an eyebrown in confusion. "To work as a dance teacher. Why here and not China?"

Hangeng shifted in the car seat. That was a question he wanted to avoid at all cost – not because it was painful, but he prefered not to remember the shouts and disappointed looks. He went for a vague answer. "Long story."

The silence that was cast between them was awkward to say the least. Sungmin had seen from the rear-view mirror the uneasyness in Hangeng's eyes and knew he had stepped in dangerous ground, but it was not like he could go 'scratch that, pretend I never asked'. And he didn't want to leave things like that either.

"We'll be work colleagues at the academy", he said to catch the others attention. Hangeng looked at him quizzically. "I teach martial arts."

Hangeng dropped his jaw in a comical way. "You're kidding, right?" Sungmin shook his head. "I mean, you look so cute and harmless." The other simply smirked. _I guess you should never, _ever_, judge the book by the cover_.

"Oh, look!", he pointed to the front, "We're in Seoul!"

"WOAH!", Hangeng's eyes widened before the sight in front of him. He expected Seoul to be a big city and everything, but what he saw before him was unbelievable. Skycrapers, colorful outdoors, bright store windows displaying the latest clothes collections gave the streets a cosmopolitan air. Everything was shining promises of a new life.

They headed to Sungmin's apartment first – a fifteen-story building painted in bright red – to unload the lugage before going to the academy. It was a ten minute walk from the flat to the silver gates of the Seoul Academy of Arts – consisted of three five-story buildings surrounded by gardens – Hangeng noticed. Where he was staying, the other explained, was one of the dormitories for students – or teachers, in Sungmin's case - that lived in other cities.

"The grey and green ones are for music and theater students", the other continued, while they walked towards the yellow one, "You're at the second floor, room C-13. Any problems I'm one floor ahead, room C-35. Good luck!"

He waved Sungmin goodbye before turning right. To his luck the room he was supposed to be was the first one at the corridor, a little sign at the wall held the 'C-13' written in black. From the glassed door he could see students chating and laughing, whilst others were warming up or doing a random choreography. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Hangeng stepped in the room, walking to a nearby table where a stereo was settled. The noises died one by one, being replaced by hurried whispers and curious glances.

"Morning, everyone!", he greeted, turning around so the students could see his face. "My name is Hangeng, but if it's too difficult for you to pronounce you can call..."

"Is it true that you're chinese?", a girl at the back asked, cutting him off.

"Of course he is chinese, didn't you hear his name?", a raven haired boy exasperated. "Besides we all received a memo about it." He turned to Hangeng, sparkles in his eyes. "So... is it true that your major is ballet?"

"Yes, I..."

"Show us a little!", a cute boy next to the raven haired one asked. His eyes dancing with excitement.

The others joined the pleading with shouts of 'yeah, show us' and 'we wanna see some moves', leaving no choice to him. Hangeng pressed the start button and began to move with the music, his limbs as fluid as water.

_One. Two. Three._ He tapped the table with his fingertips impatiantly, accompaining the clock tick, the corner of his eyes twitching. When Leeteuk oppened the _Avenue Cafe_ he hadn't thought about the implications that it held – find a place for a resonable price, the cost of the machines and the ingridients –, and the same happened two weeks later, at the job interwiews, when he hired the most unpredictable employees. He knew something would go wrong with a person whose nickname was _fishy_ and bounced up and down like he was high on sugar – 24/7!

Like now. Leeteuk sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. Since the other was already ten minutes late, and giving no signs of coming anytime soon, he turned his back to the clock and resumed himself in arranging the menus at the counter. The noise at the kitchen brought a smile to his lips, and he let his eyes gaze through the coffee shop.

Kibum, always the first to arrive, was finish cleaning the floor and had started settling the tables. He was a quiet and handsome man, a small smile lingering in his lips, but he had his daily witty remarks. Expecially when his friends from de academy were there.

"I am a _genius_!", the pastry chef shout reverberated through the shop. Shindong was one of those people that thought there was no such thing as a bad day. His kind smile was plastered on his face from the moment he entered the shop till the day end, and he always created some new and strange looking dessert – that tasted awesome.

A loud thump pulled Leeteuk out of his daze, and he turned his head just in time to see a man being crashed by a sack of coffee beans. "I'm fine!", came the muffled reply. Eunhyuk was really... something. The _barista_ was all gummy smiles and funny imitations one minute, then furrowed brows and seriousness the other. And there was---

Leeteuk eyes widened._ You've got to be kidding me!_ "Don't you have a flower shop to run?" He said, approaching the man sitting at one of the last tables, folding his arms at his chest. Yesung, as the other liked to be called, had that annoying habit of just sit there and do nothing. At _all_. _All day_.

"It's funnier here." Yesung shrugged. "Besides, I hired someone to take care of it while I'm out. His name is Ju Mi or something like that, and he seems to know a lot about flowers."

"You left your shop with a complete stranger?" Leeteuk raised an eyebrown in disbelief.

Yesung gaped, offended. "He's not a stranger!" He defended himself. "I know his name!"

The other shot him a _Are-you-mental?_ look and face palmed for good mesure. "You're helpless, Kim Jongwoon!" Leeteuk said in exasperation. "I..."

Before he could continue a body colliding with the front door caugh his attention. And there was Donghae. Always late, goffy smile, hyper self Donghae. Leeteuk scowled as he accompained with his stare the other man enter the shop, rubbing his forehead with a pout in his lips.

"You're twenty minutes late." Donghae froze, turning slowly to the right. The scowl in Leeteuk's face was a pretty good indication that he was fucked up this time. Real bad. "What if the shop was full of clients and just me and Kibum to attend?"

"Let's look on the bright side, Teukie hyung. There's no one here yet." He blinked innocently. Yesung coughed lightly. Donghae looked at him with an amused look. "Okay, so Yesung hyung is here, but he never order anything, so."

Leeteuk narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Remind me why do I put up with you, again?"

"Because you love me and think I'm the cutest fishy ever?" Dongahe smiled sheepshily, taking a step back towards the 'employees only' door. He saw the other taking deep breaths, his hand reaching for the nearest object. By the time Leeteuk threw the menu Donghae was already running.

"You come back here, you little...", but Leeteuk's voice was cut by the closed door.

"See what I said about funnier?" Yesung turned to Kibum, who was leaning against the wall. The other just smiled, shooking his head. Another peaceful day at _Avenue Cafe_.

If there was something that anyone knew better than anything was not to be on Heechul's bad side. Work for him wasn't exactly easy, but he was a fair boss, rewarding those who did a good work, lecturing those who didn't. Never the less, he was still a bitch.

"_You do know that I'm in the middle of a press conference, right?"_ Came the rushed reply from the other side of the line. _"One that _you_ assigned to me."_

Heechul gripped the phone tightly. "You drag your ass back here, you hear me!" He shouted through the speaker. "I don't fucking care about some girl band press conference. We're in the middle of a crisis here!"

And they were. Half of the articles that were supposed to be presented at the meeting wasn't finished yet, and the other half was complete utterly junk. He rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself. _The gods must really hate me, or something._

"_Fine."_ The other man sighed before ending the call. Heechul tossed his cellphone back in his pocket and got back in revising some articles. They were _so _screwed.

"Don't you think I haven't seen you, Kangin!" He shouted from his office.

Kangin flinched. He really thought he would succeed this time, but the other seemed to have eyes on his back. Or simply had a radar for late employees. It wasn't his fault, though. Try bying fourteen coffees at a Starbucks in the roush hour and you'll understand his situation. Sighing he started to finish the layouts. Five years working with Heechul prevented him from messing it up.

Monday was always a hell in the enterteinment section of the _High Cut Magazine_. Revising articles, changing the layout colors, rearrenging the disposition of the photos – the last minutes touch. But everything was tem times worse if Siwon was not there to slap Heechul – just a way of speaking, of course. He heard a growl and Heechul's office door slamed.

"Seems like someone is PMS-ing today." He mumbled.

"I heard you!"

He let his eyes travel alongside the shelters full of flower pots, the man guiding him through the flower shop was rambling about something he couldn't care less. It was not like he wasn't greatful for the job or anything, and he really appreciated the time the other was taking in show him the ropes, but his mind was in somewhere else. Rather _someone_.

"And here is the storeroom. It's not very difficult to remember, as you can see, so I don't think you will need help in finding things." The man turned to him, a kind smile in his lips.

He returned the smile, akwardly. How this people could trust a stranger so easily was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining. It could be useful. They walked back to the shop entrance and started to arrange the flowers in a different disposition. He took a long look at the roses, his fingertips lingering at the soft petals. "Do you have china roses?" He voiced his question before he could stop himself.

"Yes, they're next to the sunflowers." The other answered without facing him.

He gazed through the flowers until he spoted them. Yellow blending into crimson, melting in a light shade of orange with hints of pink. He bended towards the flowers, letting the beautiful smell overcome his senses. It wasn't just the color that held that turmoil of shades. Being vaguely scented, the china roses absorbed others flowers smell, combining them. They were unique. _Just like him_.

"You seem to really like them." The man's voice shook him from his daze. He blinked a few times, trying to process the other's statement.

"Yes, they're wonderful." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me ask but, why did you came all the way to Korea?"

He fixed his gaze at the roses, afraid it could betray his words. "Tough it would be a good change."

The man opened his mouth but the bell at the door ringed, and he quickly turned to see the costumer. "Oh, it's you Henli!" The boy approached them, a wide smile adorning his lips, making his full cheeks seem even bigger. The man hugged him tightly. "This is Henli, our co-worker. He's chinese too!"

"Hi!" Said boy waved, shyly. He turned his gaze to the man at his side. "Ryewook hyung. Air. Please."

He let a small smile lit his face as he eyed the other two. Ryewook fussed over Henli, mumbling apologies and looking for any bruises. It reminded him of how he used to be. How _they_ used to be.

_Spin. Jump. Chest pop. Turn. Glide. Hip thrust. Swirl. Wave._ Hangeng kept repeating the steps in his mind whilst his body followed them, increasing the speed according to the music beat. He first thought that the choreography would be too hard, but in a few minutes all the students were accompaining him, even risking some new steps here and there without messing the routine. The music stopped and he came to a halt, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"That was awesome, guys!" He eyed the class through the mirrored wall, all panting and smiley face.

Claps filled the room, rewarding sounds for an exausting but accomplished day. Hangeng couldn't be more happy, his chest almost bursting from joy. It was the final confirmation that he had done the right thing pursuiting his dreams.

"See you tomorrow!" He dismissed the class waving goodbye. Picking his bag from the floor he headed to the bathroom that the class held for teachers only use, his sore shoulders anticipating the good feeling that would be the could water running down them. Clothes were down on the floor in a minute, and all he could think of was how refreshing that bath was. Both mental and physically.

Even if he refused to admit, from the moment that plane took flight his head was throbbing with fear. Just the thought of a possible fail made him worry over the fact of going back to China, full lugage and empty eyes, having to bend his head down and take his mother's apologetic words and his father's 'I told you so'. But having to face _him_ would be the worse.

Shaking his head Hangeng turned the shower off and dryed himself. Pulling a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt on he stepped out of the bathroom and began to arrange the room, pushing the table back to the center of the class. A knock on the door drew his attention.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Sungmin asked, peeking his head in the classroom. Hangeng was about to refuse when his stomach growled.

"Sounds like a good idea!" The other giggled, motioning with his hand for Hangeng to follow him.

The hallways were crowded by students chattering, music blasting from a stereo in a corner, choreographys being created just for the fun of it, jazz steps and _wushu_ blows moving together as if they were supposed to from the start. A torrent of colours and sounds, a beating heart in the middle of the dead concrete.

"Hyung!" Sungmin came to a halt, almost causing Hangeng to bump into him. The later looked at direction of the shout and recognized the two boys as the raven haired with guts and the cute one from his class.

"Key, Taemin-ah!" They hugged each other. "We're going to _Avenue Cafe_, wanna come?"

"We're going there too!" The cute boy answered, excited. "Meet our friends!"

They started to walk again, the boys leading the way while Hangeng and Sungmin followed behind.

"You seem to be very popular." Hangeng teased.

Sungmin chuckled. "Nothing like that. I was one of the judges in Kibum's try out." He pointed at the raven haired boy. "And he's not exactly a shy person, so after the presentations he came to me and we just clicked. One week later Taemin was chosen and the two became attached."

Hangeng nodded his head, but still fronwed. "Why you called him Key?" The other shot him a questioning look. "Kibum. You called him Key."

"Oh. There's a Kibum that works at the _cafe_, and he takes theater classes at the academy, so we nicknamed the younger one Key."

"Sounds like a very reasonable thing." Hangeng put his hand on his chin, feign seriousness. Sungmin smacked his shoulder playfully, smirking. "It seems like everybody meets at this place."

"If by everybody you mean the academy people." The other answered nonchalantly, turning right then left. "We're here!"

The _cafe_ was a two-store building with a parisian architecture, outdoors tables adorned by flower beds and a five steps ladder leading to the entrance door. From the picture window wall the passers-by were able to see the indoors of the establishment. Opening the sliding glass door peach walls decorated with pop art paitings, cartoon covered bench wall, vinil bar stools, batwing door leading to the kitchen and a stage at the far back come into view. A high pitched laugh drew Hangeng back from his daze, and he fixed his gaze at a pair of dark brown orbs.

"Kimkey!"

He felt the boys pass through him, probably heading to where his friends were, but he couldn't move his eyes from the other man's stare. Several tungs in his shirt made he advert his eyes and turn just to see Sungmin eyeing him with an amused look.

"Teukie hyung, you're scaring new boy here!"

The man – with feminine features, Hangeng added in his head – stopped laughing and turned to where they were standing, a curious glint in his eyes. Everyone in the coffee shop stared at Hangeng, a suffocating silence hanging in the air, until the man started laughing again.

"Don't worry." Sungmin whispered, pulling the other by his wrist and heading to the 'dark brown orbs' table. "Leeteuk is a bit crazy, but harmless. Now Heechul here", he raised his voice, "is a different story. Fear him with all your might."

A snort. "If he survived _you_, pink boy, he can survive anything." A man with broad shoulders and a handsome face said. From the corner of his eyes Hangeng saw Sungmin glare at him in annoyance.

"Don't mind them!" Leeteuk patted his shoulder.

"Love bickering at lunch break. Always warm up my heart!" Other man, with _very_ feminine features, teased, hands over his chest and a teary expression.

"Shut up!" Sungmin and the man said in unison.

He gapped, feign offence and flicked his hair. "Care to introduce?" He pointed at Hangeng with his head.

Sungmin broke the stare contest with the guy and pushed Hangeng down in a chair. "This is Hankyung!" He smiled brightly. "He's chinese and the new dance teacher of the academy." He started pointing at his friends, "This is Heechul and Siwon."

Hangeng bowed his head lightly in response, his eyes stealing glances at Siwon, almost in a hypnotical way. He saw the way the other's gaze accompaining him from the entrance door to the table, tracing his features. Their eyes met and a shiver ran down the dancer's spine. He looked away, feeling his face warm up.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" The broad shoulders guy asked, nonchalantly.

"You're not important." Sungmin shrugged.

The guy rolled his eyes before extending his hand to Hangeng shake. "I'm Kangin, nice to meet you."

"Like wise!" The chinese answered, smiling.

"Quit the creepy stare, Siwon!" Heechul complained. "Your eyes didn't leave chinaman here from the moment he entered the shop!"

Almost choking on his black coffee, Siwon looked away, blushing profusely. Heechul raised a questioning eyebrown but didn't comment on that, instead he focused his attention on the newcomer.

"Where are you staying?" He smiled dangerously. "You can come to my apartment if you want."

"No need for your _hospitality_", Sungmin rolled his eyes, "He's living with me for the time being."

Kangin patted the dancer's shoulder in a consolation manner. "My condolences."

Sungmin sighed, irated. "Can't you just stop being annoying?"

"Impossible", he blinked innocently, "It's like asking you to shut up, pink lover. Just won't do."

They both raised at the same, glaring daggers at eachother, but Siwon was faster and forced Kangin back down in his chair, sitting in the middle of them to prevent other fight. Hangeng only darted his eyes back and forth, stunned. Feeling the sudden dull air Heechul cracked a lame joke causing Siwon to burst into laugh and the others to chuckle.

Hangeng sighed in relief and let his eyes travel along the shop. He spoted Leeteuk smacking one of his employees on the head, something about he staring at a boy that was playing PSP at the counter and not doing his job. _Looks like a mother_, he smiled. From the corner of his eyes he saw Taemin blush while sipping his drink.

"How was class?" Jonghyun asked, moving to the side so Key could sit beside him. He entwined their fingers and pulled the younger one down, softly. The others glanced at eachother, smirking.

"Tiring." The other replyed lazily, letting his head fall on Jonghyun's shoulder. "And we met our new teacher. He's awesome, isn't him, Taeminnie?"

The boy was still standing, looking nervously to the only chair available. Key furrowed his eyebrowns, but when his eyes fell on the boy sitting next to it everything made sense.

Jinki blinked in confusion. "Come and sit, Minnie!" He smiled. Taemin sat down and stared intently at the table, his hands resting in his lap.

"What you want to drink?" Minho asked.

"Vanila _latte_ for me and a brown sugar _macchiato_ for Taemin!" Key shot his arm up, caughting Minho's attention. The tall boy nodded and headed to the counter. Before Key could drop his arm down a hand caught his wrist.

"What happened?" Jonghyun asked, his thumb caressing a small bruise at the other's pale skin.

"Nothing much." Key shrugged. "We were dancing a choreography with chairs and I bumped in one of them. Taemin has some too."

"Really?" Jinki held Taemin's arm in front of his eyes and saw little bruises. He pressed his lips in one of them, then smiled at the young boy. "There. Now they'll heal faster."

Minho coughed lightly, settling the drinks at the table and sitting back in his chair. Taemin blushed madly, pushing his cup and sipping his drink, never lifting his eyes from the floor. Jonghyun chuckled, raising an eyebrown. _Why don't _you_ do this things with me, Jjong?_ Key sighed and looked through the window, his stare dancing around the flowers of Yesung's flower shop.

"Thank you, my dear." The woman smiled at him and waved goodbye.

He bowed in return, a small smile in his lips. Work with flowers always calmed him, reminding that no matter how shattered a heart is, it could be mended again. "_Never underestimate the power of a rose"_, his grandmother used to say. Maybe that was the reason why he loved roses the most.

The smell of coffee overcame his senses, and he glanced at the coffee shop across the street. His lunch break was in a few minutes, he remembered, and he decided to pay the shop a visit. _It looks cozy_. He picked at the costumers and his heart started to race. He ducked behind a shelter, hand at his chest, wide eyes. It was him, it had to be him.

"Hangeng!" He gasped, a single tear sliding down his cheek. _I didn't think it would be this easy._

是這樣嗎 我也不去想

Is it like this? I don't want to think about it

明天會有解答

Tomorrow will have an answer


End file.
